The present disclosure relates to patient care devices, such as patient thermal temperature management systems, as well as patient support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, recliners, and the like.
Patient care devices often include one or more control panels for controlling aspects of the patient care device. Such control panels may be touch screens, may include a plurality of discrete buttons or switches, or may include combinations of these and other types of controls. Regardless of the specific physical construction of the control panel, it is often desirable for the control panel to be easily understood so that a user can quickly understand how the control panel operates.